thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
Corrupt Systematics
(Stop) THIS EPISODE IS ABOUT TO START (stop) (chris) LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA (chris) THE FINAL 6 HAD TO FIND OUT A CRIME EVIDENCE OF IT AND CATCH THE SUSPECT WHILE ACTING LIKE DOGS THE WHOLE TIME (chris) EVENTUALLY 1 CAUGHT A REAL CRIME INSTEADA THE STAGED ONE BETH GOT HIGH (chris) But amy's methods were low as she is now blackmailing Perry and Manipulating beth into an alliance yet scott and scarlett have a plan to counter these forces and make it so beth is out next will that plan prevail? (chris) FIND OUT NOW ON (chris) TOTAL (CHRIS) DRAMA (Chris) ISLAND (Stop) YOU MAY NOW SPEAK (Stop) (beth) Final five so nice! I kinda wish gwen were here and scarlett wasn't though 7:45 Ryantprewitt (scarlett) Hmm.... Final Five.... I can't believe beth made it this far. (scarlett) As for me, not surprised. 7:46 Superdawnfan (amy) *sighs* Beth it was for the best that gwen had to go social threat if it comes down to a popularity contest (beth) Stop acting like your so better than everyone scarlett! 7:47 Ryantprewitt (scarlett) Nope not everyone mostly just you Beth. Unlike you I have the intelligence. 7:50 Superdawnfan (beth) That isn't very nice! (Perry) Oh man I woke up to find out I'm still alive I dream I was dead sometimes no problems come then instead I get another day to find out I'm with omega bitch amy who feasts on my soul a dork like beth her bickering slight superior who blackmailed me scarlett (Scott) At least you have me (Perry) *sarcastic* Oh yes what a useful ally (chris) Challenge time! (chris) Now in today's challenge it's something where you'd have an advanatge IF you're a lawful (chris) Well were one (Beth) Oh yay! 7:59 Ryantprewitt (scarlett) Wait What..... 8:00 Superdawnfan (chris) It's like a giant jeopardy game on what was in the law books I told you to study and everyone to study afterwards (amy) Ew you wanted to make me put some work in ahead of time how dare you?! *looks at beth* I mean uh alrighty 8:01 Ryantprewitt (scarlett) Oh Sweet! 8:01 Superdawnfan (Perry) Yeah shut up Amy ya bitch (Scott) But it had really big words *mopey* (beth) Um... Did you ever go through context clues or learn about those in school and no words were really that big (Scott) Uh what're context clues (Beth) Wow that was nice of chris most of the time it's life threatening (Chris) Also if you get an answer wrong you get a shock of volatage to match the points (Beth) Wait what?! (chris) You all need to wear shock collars! did I leave that out and if you forfeit I put you under a trap door and you fall 50 feet that better beth? 8:09 Ryantprewitt (scarlett) Hmmm.... That wouldn't be a problem. >:) 8:10 Superdawnfan (chris) and every answer you get wrong the punishment gets worse and even if you just get the least points without being eliminated you need to work for chef for a day doing anything that might entertain him (chris) So long as it doesn't rummage through personal belongings or break any laws so you can do chores and entertain him after but yeah you get the point (chris) and it isn't so much of a jeapordy game as it is kinda a quiz that'll hurt you throughout and if you fail at least 3 times you're out (beth) *gulps* (chris) So who wants to go first? (Scott) I will! (perry) Oh this is gonna be good *laughs at him* 8:13 Ryantprewitt (scarlett) Oh boy. 8:16 Superdawnfan (chris) What type of evidence is it to accuse someone of doing something because they done it before and hint it's own name says why it's not official evidence this has been there since beginning scott think you got it? (Scott) Cucumber evidence? (scott) *gets shocked* (chris) It was circumstantial for correct answer (brb) (back) 8:26 Ryantprewitt (W (b) ) 8:26 Superdawnfan (Scott) Come on give the point chris cucumber is practically the same word (chris) Next what is a right that someone has in War in US that a regular person wouldn't (Scott) Um right to strike in case they wanna switch to the other side? *gets shocked again* 8:28 Ryantprewitt (scarlett) legal rights to sell ammunition and hold guns? 8:30 Superdawnfan (chris) I am giving you very simplistic questions! This is easy and your still failing *laughs* What is the 26th amendment? (Scott) No more slavery? *feels another shock* (chris) Well clearly you're throwing this since you don't care but wanna forfeit (Scott) THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL (chris) either way challenge failed *activates trap door* (Scott) AAAhhhhhhhhhhhh *said falling down* (chris) Right scarlett but wait your turn who wants to go next? (Amy) I will *whispering to beth* And you better give me each one of the answers standing real close by! I need that win (Beth) No I am not going to cheat for you! (Chris) Ah whispering and Amy talking as if beth's answers were hers (Amy) Uh you didn't see that (chris) Yes I did and sorry Amy but you are not good at playing dirty and I don't wanna get sued because you got all the right answers by cheating causing someone else who'd have gotten immunity if not for one thing beth told you to come and sue *activates her trap door and three zaps at once shocking amy* (amy) YOU"ll payzzz *falls out exhausted* (beth) Don't you think that was a bit harsh chris? (Perry) How was it harsh it's too nice no one has killed her yet (beth) Like you have room to talk perry (Perry) Yes I do I'm offended you compared me to amy believe it or not I'm not always mean but guess what nobody gets far by a nice act either (Beth) It is not an act! (chris) Which of you 3 will go next? 8:39 Ryantprewitt (scarlett) Hmmm...... *thinks about Beth falling through the trap door and she smiles about it* 8:40 Superdawnfan (Beth) I will! (chris) first question what evidence can possibly be valued but is too easy to edit to ever count it as evidence (Beth) PHOTOGRAPHIC (chris) Correct... (chris) can you sue someone for copyright in another country that has the same copyright laws here as you would and could in here (beth) No because it's a different country it'd be like moving your laws there even if it is there it's something that happened here and technically those rights only matter here 8:50 Ryantprewitt (scarlett) *eyes widen* 8:50 Superdawnfan (chris) Correct (Chris) Now next 35th president (beth) John F Kennedy! (chris) Correct is let's move onto someone else! 8:52 Ryantprewitt (scarlett) I'll go. 8:53 Superdawnfan (chris) and return to you later ok scarlett 8:54 Ryantprewitt (scarlett) ok. 8:54 Superdawnfan (chris) Under what circumstances is someone allowed murder? 8:56 Ryantprewitt (scarlett) When they are defending themselves in their own home or if they are in the military and are in war against whatever country they're fighting against. 8:57 Superdawnfan (chris) Ah and does it need to be proven that it is self defense 8:58 Ryantprewitt (scarlett) Yes. 9:02 Superdawnfan (chris) two points so far alrighty as for the last before we go to perry who was (chris) or were the only people above the president in US (chris) and still are 9:06 Ryantprewitt (scarlett) The constitution and the congress. 9:08 Superdawnfan (chris) Now Perry if someone you murder isn't intended does that mean it does not count against the law (perry) No because if you just got the wrong target then it is second hand murder 9:09 Superdawnfan (can we rush it as in force everything into 5 mins lol) (Chris) Are smoke laws in Canada strict when it comes to service (Perry) compared to other first world countries not really like at all (chris) Can a parent dump a child off with the excuse they're a child disown them and put em somewhere or is it against the law (Perry) It's reckless abandonment but not like the law really cares I mean it is against it but... it's common still even though against it and CAN get you arrested doesn't tend to... (chris) Wow well you seem to know what you're talking about anyways I need to rush this challenge so one last question for each of you Beth Scarlett and Perry (chris) Why did an old woman who sued McDonalds for the coffee being too hot not a frivolous law suit (Perry) It left third degree burns when she spilled it way too hot but the US is too stupid to understand health hazards so they still choose to believe it's MEANT TO BE A HEALTH HAZARD! (chris) AND PERRY WINS THE CHALLENGE! (Perry) So scarlett is our deal still on to eliminate beth? 9:20 Ryantprewitt Scarlett : Yah. (scarlett) 9:21 Superdawnfan (Scott) Great she'll finally learn nice guys finish last (Amy) Ugh I can't believe today anyways either way it's clear were eliminating that threat scarlett right perry and beth scott out after (Beth) OF COURSE I WANTED SO BADLY TO GET AWAY FROM HER! (Perry) I don't really have a say so sure (Stop) YOU MAY NOW VOTE (stop) (chris) The first person safe is perry since he won immunity (Perry) Obviously (Chris) Amy (Amy) Duh (chris) Oh yeah scott is also safe (Scott) ALRIGHT (chris) and the final person safe is... (beth) *waves at scarlett happily with a victorious somewhat mean face* (Chris) Scarlett! 9:27 Ryantprewitt (scarlett) *gives an evil smile to Beth* 9:28 Superdawnfan (Beth) But scarlett is meaner and much more of a threat and I had 3 people on my side (Perry) Two sorry beth but couldn't let amy win and I take her down entirely she takes me down with her Ryantprewitt has left the chat. Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. 9:29 Superdawnfan (Amy) BUT (perry) Sure you wanna say something amy? then you'll have lost another vote not against you go against a great 2 enemies against you ya can still blackmail me and use me but don't expect all your allies how so sure it won't be a double elim say you don't keep your motuh shut (Amy) YOU WICKED HOW COULD (Perry) You used the same technique to boot me (Beth) Well bye guys it was fun and sorry I should'vee saw through amy blackmailing you and helped take her down *hugs perry then runs out* I guess it was just my time to go (Perry) *conf* also you may wonder how I beat the lawfuls formally in this well when you're used to being in prisons you get why people go there and not eventually so easy seeing people come and go *sighs* (chris) So Perry took down amy without taking down amy (Chris) Will amy have her revenge will scott and perry's alliance continue will scarlett be nicer finally now that beth's gone all to be answered next time on TOTAL (chris) DRAMA (CHRIS) PRISON (Stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop)